


Neighbours

by Jus_ad_bellum



Series: Magical Rock [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 15年情人节FNL采访，AZP说如果不踢球想去读商学院，渣球说会去做体育老师。





	Neighbours

艾登把盒子打开，谨慎地看了看喷泉水池里的海鸥。

他小心翼翼地把汉堡拿出来，全方位的检查了一遍，选择从蔬菜比较少的角度下口。

 

十一月周六的早晨七点半，看在冬令时的份上已经天亮。特拉法加广场的游客寥寥无几，鸽子们胡乱地飞来飞去，对还没睡醒的流浪汉不抱有任何面包渣的希望。

 

两分钟之后，艾登把剩下的三分之一个汉堡放回盒子里，就像以前掀翻伊桑的积木屋顶那样用一根食指把顶层的面包掀掉。沾着沙拉酱的牛肉被吞下肚子，他紧锁眉头与生菜叶面面相觑，随后连同下面的面包片一起取出，侧过身子递到旁边。

塞萨尔眼睛都没抬一下，张开嘴吃掉了，不知道有意还是无意地咬到阿扎尔的手指。

 

他还在低着头回复邮件，项目1的董事会报告刚刚收到；项目2的买家律师承诺下周一可以发来最后几家公司的保密协议，三行话用错了两个标点，估计也是不止熬了昨晚的通宵；新来的analyst是第一年还不熟悉他的好脾气，言辞恳切低声下气地问15分钟之后给他会议纪要好不好；隔壁项目的VP问他时间是不是宽松，愿不愿意来做新的M & A deal，邮件的结尾by the way地询问圣诞假期有没有约人要去哪里。

报告没有问题发给MD抄送外部律师审阅；感谢对方律师，保密协议请尽快，祝工作顺利，向本项目的VP说明情况；安抚analyst说不用着急，发过来他会再看一遍；新项目听起来不错谢谢邀请，但是手头三个任务已经很紧张，下周出差去见客户CFO，抱歉没办法参与，圣诞假期打算，

圣诞假期打算？

 

塞萨尔抬起头看了看艾登。

被观察对象没有发现有人看他，正在专心地把剩下的那片面包撕成小块，鸽子越聚越多，偶尔会有几只海鸥俯冲下来凶巴巴地凑热闹。食物分完了，艾登抖了抖手上的面包屑，突然一个冲刺，某只躲闪不及或者过分贪吃又或者两者兼具的胖鸽子被他抓到手里，在寻死觅活地挣扎了几下之后似乎放弃了抵抗，把脖子缩紧，一副听天由命任人宰割。鸽群惊恐地四散逃离，灰色的羽毛轻飘飘地落在两个人脚边。塞萨尔努力做出不赞同的表情，可是艾登笑得不能自已，他又怎么绷得住嘴角。

 

“今晚可以回家睡觉了？”艾登抚摸了两下这只倒霉的小动物，伸长手臂把它放走。没记性的鸽群陆陆续续飞回来，碎面包已经不多了，竞争更加激烈。

 

塞萨尔点点头，回味这个问句。比较像新婚的少妇埋怨爱人迟迟不归，不太像小学体育老师关心邻居在金融城熬夜开会。

会有其他邻居牺牲懒觉早起接你下班，从河岸散步到广场喂鸽子聊天？

你会为了看别的邻居带领八九岁小朋友踢社区足球比赛，婉拒公司最辣的 associate 的晚宴邀约？

 

“今天下午球赛还能去吗？”艾登把两只手都藏到口袋里。

塞萨尔脑海中浮现的第一个时间表居然是小学生校际足球联赛，本轮阿扎尔教练的队伍好像下周一才出战。过了好一会，他才意识到，对方和他讨论的其实是英超。

艾登肯定猜出了他的思维路线，又笑个不停，额头抵着他的肩膀才勉强站稳。

“肯定能去，”塞萨尔也被逗乐了，露出两排牙齿，传言他第一次在办公室这样笑的时候，有同事小声说伦敦晴天了。“现在是真的下班，最后几封邮件。”

“上次是谁最后几封邮件回复到凌晨，游戏手柄都拿出来又收回去？”

“那是个例外，之前……”话还没说完，手机屏幕亮了，analyst用了12分钟传来文件。

艾登一脸不要狡辩，我就知道会这样，你还有什么话好讲。

 

界面还停留在有关圣诞假期那半句话。塞萨尔含糊地回答约了朋友出门旅行。

不管怎样搪塞过去，事实总是和邻居站在公寓楼顶努力吞咽葡萄看着烟花许愿。

 

塞萨尔把手机丢进口袋的时候，艾登忽然摸出两听啤酒，非常满意对方不可思议的表情，“今天刮了胡子，又被怀疑未成年。自从我们两个认识，每一次，每一次我去买酒，都要出示证件。”

塞萨尔上下打量，打卷的发梢，表情过于丰富的上半张脸，藏在领口后面的下半张脸，缩进袖子的手，蓬松柔软的羽绒服，最新款的运动鞋，不到三十的体育老师或者十几岁的青少年好像都没错。

 

“你记不记得我们第一次来这里喝酒也是早上？”

“是，那个时候为了建模比赛熬夜，现在为了真模型熬夜。”

“如果你不读商学院，会在伦敦做什么？”

塞萨尔认真地沉默了一会，摇摇头，“难以想象。”

“哎，我们可以一起踢球。”艾登突然兴奋，习惯性在他身上蹭，“加入同一家伦敦的俱乐部，最好在同一年，切尔西或者阿森纳，两个人一起在伦敦找房子还可以是邻居。”

“这太巧了，你不去法甲，我不留在西甲？”

“没错，难道你在西甲找得到我这么好的邻居？”

 

塞萨尔本能地思考伦敦的房价，近几年转会市场的风向，西甲、法甲、英超俱乐部的数量和买卖偏好，职业球员的年龄，两个人（可能的）踢球风格，伤病的可能性，觉得这种概率只能是阴差阳错。

而艾登已经开始手舞足蹈地描述第一个联赛冠军和第一个欧冠冠军。

于是他认真地点点头，“没错，切尔西吧，座位能够自己选，更衣室还可以坐在一起。”  
END


End file.
